Cigarette and Protector?
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Cigarette dan Protector? Apa hubungannya ya?


**Hola.. Minna-san.. Sudah lama tidak jumpa hehe. Oh ya Nai pengen promoin fic ffn lain ni untuk penggemar NaruHina. Nama authornya TheseFourWords. Ceritanya bagus, baik yang setting canon maupun yang AU. Meskipun agak bertele-tele.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cigarette and** _ **Protector**_ **?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini langit terlihat cerah. Bulan dan bintang bahkan turut menampakkan diri. Jam besar yang tergantung di menara pusat kota menunjukkan pukul 12.00. Tepat tengah malam. Suasana di jalan besar di tepi Kota Konoha ini terlihat sangat sepi. Di ujung jalan tersebut, dekat dengan tikungan kecil, lampu di sebuah mini market masih menyala terang. Menampakkan tulisan besar terpampang di pintu masuknya "Buka 24 jam". Jika kita menelisik masuk terlihat dua orang pria karyawan minimarket tersebut tengah bekerja. Seorang berrambut kuning dengan iris safir dan tiga garis di kedua pipinya sedang serius menatap layar komputer di meja kasir. Sedangkan kawannya yang berrambut _raven_ dengan iris _onyx_ membolak balik halaman buku besar di sampingnya. Mungkin mereka berdua sedang melakukan pengecekan keuangan atau bahkan stok barang sambil menunggu pelanggan yang akan menghampiri minimarket tersebut.

"Ne.. Dobe. Kau yakin tidak salah menghitung?"

"Tidak Teme! Aku sudah tiga kali dengan sekarang melakukan penghitungan."

"Hn."

Tampaknya sedang ada masalah yang dihadapi dua pemuda itu.

"Mengapa bisa tidak cocok begini ya?"

"Huaaahhh."

Pemuda berrambut kuning mendesah nafas kasar, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kasir.

"Sudahlah Teme! Seperti biasa lah, kita ganti dengan uang kita saja."

"Kalau terus seperti itu lama-lama uang tabunganku bisa habis Dobe."

Sebenarnya saat ini adalah sudah ketiga kalinya perhitungan keuangan mereka tidak cocok dan mereka selalu mengganti kekurangan tersebut dengan uang pribadi. Tidak masalah karena mereka berdua bukanlah orang yang benar-benar membutuhkan uang dari pekerjaan sampingan mereka ini. Mereka berdua hanya berniat mengisi waktu luang di sela-sela kegiatan perkuliahan. Iseng, istilah kerennya. Tentu saja bukan? Memangnya seorang anak walikota dan seorang calon pewaris Uchiha Corp pernah kekurangan uang?

Sejenak mereka beristirahat dari kegiatan yang cukup menguras pikiran tersebut. Sasuke-si pemuda _raven_ \- berjalan ke arah lemari penyimpanan minuman dingin. Mengambil dua kaleng soda dan menutup pintunya kembali. Berjalan menghampiri Naruto-temannya- dan menyerahkan sekaleng soda.

"Ne Teme, sebenarnya Hatake-san itu waras tidak ya?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kenapa dia membuka usaha minimarket di pinggir jalan yang sepi ini?"

Sasuke meneguk pelan soda kalengnya sebelum menjawab.

"Sebenarnya minimarket ini lumayan ramai kalau siang Dobe. Kau lihat sendiri kan jalan raya di depan itu adalah jalan utama menuju pusat kota. Hanya saja memang kalau malam orang lebih suka melewati jalan memutar karena tujuan mereka sebenarnya adalah _club_ malam di belakang jalan utama ini."

Naruto terpana. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi tidak biasanya Sasuke mau berbicara sepanjang itu. Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan Naruto hanya mendengus.

Belum selesai tatapan terperangah Naruto pada kawannya, pintu depan minimarket tiba-tiba terbuka membuat dirinya secara spontan berdiri dan memberikan sambutan.

"Selamat datang.. Selamat berbelanja di KonohaMart."

Dan masuklah sesosok gadis berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut indigo panjang, memakai jaket ungu pudar yang kebesaran. Sang gadis yang sedang menundukkan kepala membuat dua pasang mata terpana.

"Huwaaa... SADAKOOOOO.." teriak Naruto dan secara spontan berjongkok, bersembunyi dari gadis tersebut.

Sasuke hanya menepuk jidatnya keras sambil bergumam _"BAKA"._

"Selamat datang, ada yang diperlukan?"

Gadis indigo tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya menampakkan iris _amethyst_ seindah bulan yang terbalut bulu mata tebal. Wajahnya yang putih dan hidung mungil serta bibir _peach_ merekah membuat kedua pemuda di hadapannya terpana. Khususnya pemuda berrambut kuning. (Iya Naruto sudah berdiri lagi dan berada di belakang Sasuke.)

Sasuke seperti biasa, sebagai seorang yang _smart_ dan _cool_ langsung tersadar dan kembali tersenyum. Tangannya menepuk keras lengan Naruto yang masih melongo.

"A-ano, aku mau be-beli rokok." Ucap sang gadis sambil memainkan kedua ujung telunjuknya di depan dada.

Jawaban polos sang gadis tentu saja membuat NaruSasu membelalakkan mata. Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong. Gadis seimut ini merokok?

"Ah baiklah, perlu berapa bungkus?" tanya Sasuke sopan.

"Li-lima slot."

OK! Sasuke benar-benar menanggalkan sisi Uchiha nya saat ini – _jawdropped-._ Naruto? Jangan tanya, dia sampai duduk terkulai di kursi Sasuke saking _shock_ nya.

"Ehem baiklah. Silakan. Totalnya 21.500 Yen."

Sasuke menyerahkan bungkusan berisi rokok tersebut dan menerima uang dari sang gadis.

"Terimakasih. Silakan berkunjung kembali."

Setelah sang gadis menghilang dari pandangan kedua pemuda tersebut, Naruto menghela nafas kasar.

"Mengerikan! Aku kira dia gadis yang polos. Sikap malu-malunya itu lho. Masa sih dia merokok."

"Hn."

"Huahhh.. Padahal dia manis sekali-ttebayo." Ucap Naruto dengan pipi yang memerah.

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ne Dobe?" ledek Sasuke sinis.

Naruto yang kebetulan sedang meneguk minuman kalengnya tersedak. Sambil berusaha menghentikan batuknya, matanya menatap tajam si pemuda Uchiha. Meski begitu hati dan bibirnya yang tidak menyangkal ucapan Sasuke membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto tergolong orang yang tidak peka terhadap perempuan. Sudah banyak perempuan teman sekampus mereka yang menyukai Naruto bahkan terang-terangan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada si pemuda rubah. Tetapi hanya di berikan cengiran oleh pemuda tersebut dan di jawab.

" _Aku juga menyukaimu-ttebayo. Mana mungkin aku tidak menyukai temanku sendiri?"_

Jujur jawaban Naruto sempat membuat beberapa gadis patah hati karena merasa di-PHP-in. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke justru bersikap dingin kepada semua gadis penggemarnya. Jadi setidaknya Sasuke tidak memberikan harapan kosong kepada mereka.

Lamunan Sasuke terhenti ketika didengarnya pintu masuk minimarket kembali terbuka.

"Selamat datang.. Selamat berbelanja di KonohaMart."

Kemudian saat itu iris _onyx_ pemuda tampan itu membola, mulutnya menganga, pipinya memerah. Seorang gadis cantik berrambut merah muda dan iris mata _emerald_ memasuki minimarket tersebut. Naruto menatap heran sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat OOC dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mendengar suara tawa Naruto, Sasuke segera tersadar.

"Ehem. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Aku mau kond*m 10 pak."

 **BRUSHHHHHH!**

Tidak ada yang menyemprot karena itu tulisan author sengaja untuk mendramatisir suasana.

Melihat keadaan Sasuke yang masih _shock_ , Naruto segera mengambil alih. Antara berusaha menahan geli melihat Sasuke dan berusaha memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada gadis cantik di depannya ini. Tetapi gadis berrambut sewarna permen kapas tersebut hanya cuek, matanya beredar mengelilingi setiap sudut minimarket sambil bibirnya bersenandung lirih.

 _Cinta satu malam oh indahnya—_

OK _fixed_ Sasuke mimisan dan segera menutup hidungnya dengan tangan. Sedangkan Naruto semakin berusaha keras menahan tawanya yang akan pecah sambil membungkus 10 pak plastik karet pesanan pelanggannya.

"Silakan. Terimakasih. Silakan berkunjung kembali." Ucap Naruto riang yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh sang gadis.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA.. Paraaahhh!" sambil memegang perutnya kencang Naruto tertawa.

"Malam ini benar-benar mengerikan. Gadis manis perokok dan gadis cantik penggemar cinta satu malam." Sasuke bergumam pelan. Tanpa sadar melanjutkan gumaman lirihnya.

"Sial padahal dia cantik sekali."

"Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ne Teme?" balas Naruto menyeringai.

Sasuke terdiam.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Benarkah Ino-pig?"

Gadis berrambut pirang pucat itu mengangguk antusias.

"Benar _forehead_! Aku pernah ke minimarket itu bersama Sai-kun setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas Kurenai-sensei. Mereka berdua kerja _parttime_ di sana."

"Be-benarkah Naruto-kun ju-juga?"

Lagi-lagi gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu mengangguk.

"Kalau tidak percaya kalian ke sana saja malam ini ."

"Ta-tapi malam se-sekali."

"Karena mereka _parttime_ nya hanya malam hari Hinata-chan. Oh jangan lupa, sekalian saja kalian cari perhatian mereka."

Dua gadis di hadapannya mengernyit heran.

"Maksudmu _pig_?"

"Begini Sakura, kalau kalian ke sana di atas tengah malam, sudah jarang pengunjung minimarket itu. Jadi besar kemungkinan kalian akan diingat oleh dua pemuda itu."

Sakura dan Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa. Belilah sesuatu yang berbeda yang bisa membuat mereka benar-benar mengingat kalian."

Ino menyeringai sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih cengo.

 _See_? Siapa yang salah di sini?

.

.

.

 **Wah maafkan Nai atas fanfic gaje ini. Oh ya untuk harga rokok Nai sudah** _ **searching**_ **di inet ya.**

 **Akhir kata, review please :D**


End file.
